Alone Together
by sammysmissingshoe
Summary: Despite the title, this is not a romance. Set during Dean's time in Hell and after events in I Know What You Did Last Summer. With Sam hunting on his own, who will rescue him when he's captured by Lilith's followers? Hurt/Tortured!Sam ensues.
1. I'll Check In Tomorrow

Guess I just can't stop writing, huh? So ya'll already know that I love me some Hurt!Sam and that I kinda suck at writing for Dean. I thought I could write a story where I didn't have to worry about him. Sorry Dean fans. Features mostly Hurt!Sam, but also has small FakeProtective!Ruby, and a glimpse of Evil!Lilith. Potential spoilers up to season 5! Lastly, title comes from a Fall Out Boy song. (Alone Together)

* * *

It had been three months since Dean had died. It still never got any easier fighting on without him though. Sam had followed any and every sign of a demon and did anything, _anything, _to find out information on Lilith.

"_That bitch is gonna pay." _That was the first thought Sam had when he woke up every morning, even with a killer hangover, it was always at the top of his mind.

As much as he hated living without Dean, he couldn't allow himself to die until Dean was avenged. Only then could he finally let go.

Demon signs were lighting up the East Coast, the worst of them in Providence, Rhode Island. Plus the string of gruesome murders was kind of a dead giveaway, no pun intended.

Driving the Impala was one of the most difficult things Sam had to do. This was _Dean's _car. Whenever Sam had asked to drive it, Dean would always say, "Over my dead body."

Did the universe just like to mock him? Screw the universe, all Sam wanted was to have his brother back. But anytime he had a glimmer of hope, it was cruelly ripped from him and torn to shreds before his eyes.

Sam had started going through the motions, almost like when Dean had died back when he dealt with the Trickster. He would wake up, look for signs of a demon, or anything else for that matter, to hunt, and kill. Demons would be an exception though.

He would try to find out what it knew, by any means necessary. If blades weren't convincing enough, he wouldn't feel shame in using his abilities. Sure it gave him headaches from hell, but they were worth it.

He tried to use his powers as minimally as possible. He hated to think about what Dean would have to say about them, not to mention the measures he had to take to access them.

"_Drinking demon blood? That's not right, man! Do you even know what that could do to you?"_ Sam could almost hear Dean's pleading voice in his head. How he longed to hear it for real. He swore to himself that once Dean was back, he'd stop with the demon blood.

Well, maybe he should wait until after Lilith was dead, right? But he can't kill Lilith until he finds her, and for the time being, this is what he had to do to track her down.

He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and raced towards Providence, secretly eager to kill some demons, turning a blind eye to the humans trapped inside.

* * *

Sam quietly approached the cabin that stood in the centre of the demon signs. He pressed his back against the wall and held Ruby's knife close to his chest. Sam cautiously bent over to pick the lock so he wouldn't alert the demon, or demons, of his arrival.

There was a click from the door, and Sam sucked in a breath as he opened the door. It opened without a single creak.

"_Wow, luck. That's new." _

He treaded lightly so as not to disturb the floorboards. Every step he took caused the flask of holy water on the inside of his jacket pocket to bump against his torso.

A sudden creak froze Sam in place.

"_That wasn't me."_

He turned towards the sound and tiptoed into a living room. He gripped the knife tightly and scanned all corners of the room. Empty.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a fist out of the corner of his eye, and then he felt the sudden impact.

Sam stumbled backwards and waited for his vision to return to him. The first thing he saw was a short girl, mid-twenties with black hair and streaks of red in it. Normally he wouldn't have been intimidated by her, but the sight of the dead black eyes still makes him shudder.

Her small frame made her a lot faster than him, so he wasn't prepared when her foot found its way into his stomach. The air got knocked out of his lungs momentarily, but he quickly recollected himself.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the flask. He twisted off the cap and doused the water over her. The demon screamed and grabbed its sizzling face.

Sam used the distraction to use his powers and hold her in place as he began an exorcism. The girl was held to the ground, but he did nothing to stop her thrashing.

"Where's Lilith?" Sam demanded as he paused the exorcism, keeping his hold on her.

The demon caught its breath and managed a laugh.

"Go to hell."

Sam smirked. "After you."

He continued the exorcism while the demon writhed of the floor. Between screams, it muttered something unsettling.

"Doesn't matter… they're coming."

Just as Sam was about to finish the demon off, a loud crash echoed throughout the house. Before Sam had the chance to turn towards the sound, he was viciously thrown into a wall, headfirst.

He landed on his back and willed himself to move, but his mind was too dazed to comply. All he could do was watch helplessly as nearly a dozen demons entered the room and two grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up to his knees.

His hunter instincts and adrenaline kicked in, and he started struggling against the demon's grip. He still didn't have enough strength, so it was proving to be pointless.

The demon he had attempted to exorcise gradually stood up and made her way over to him. With a chilling smile, she yanked his head up by his hair, and forced him to meet her gaze.

"Sammy Winchester." Her stolen voice had a condescension that made Sam want to cringe.

"It's 'Sam.'" He spat. She pulled back on his hair again and his head bent back so far, he thought it would snap if it moved another inch. He continued to glare defiantly.

"Aw, how sweet. You're trying to be like Dean. Do you miss him?"

Sam's nostrils flared and his mouth twitched to a scowl.

"Don't worry, Sammy," she leaned in close, mere inches from his face. "You'll be with him soon enough."

Sam barely saw her move her hand move toward him before everything went black.

* * *

Over the screams of tormented and tortured souls, two voices were heard. One was the voice of a little girl, the other of a beautiful, young, and short woman.

"Sam Winchester's been captured again." The little girl informed the older one. The "woman" rolled her eyes.

"Lemme guess, you need me to take care of it?" She huffed out an irritated breath. "How many times is he gonna keep getting into these messes?"

"He's a Winchester, Ruby."

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and the small squeak of her leather jacket was drowned out by cries of pain. Oh, the melodious sounds of Hell.

"Lilith, why don't you just tell them all, 'hands off'? It'd make my job a hell of a lot easier."

"Because," Lilith explained, "He's smart. He'd notice if all the demons just started leaving him alone."

"I could always keep him distracted." She stated with a small suggestive raise of her eyebrows.

"Despite your strange and sudden desires to screw around with Lucifer's vessel, it isn't necessary. Let my followers keep doing what they think is right. The more Sam suffers without Dean, the easier it'll be to get him to let Lucifer in."

"He needs to be alive in order to say 'yes.' If your so called 'followers' have their way, he'll be dead long before that happens."

"Just because I'm possessing a little girl doesn't mean you get to treat me like a child, Ruby. I'm well aware of the situation."

"I'm sorry, Lilith. What do you need me to do?"

"Wait a few days, then go ahead and get him outta there. They'll be sure to play around a little before doing anything drastic."

Ruby chuckled. "I'm actually kinda jealous. They get to have all the fun with him. Meanwhile, I'm stuck fighting alongside him and giving him _my _blood. Not to mention having all of them out to get me."

"But remember the big picture." Lilith reminded as she put a gentle hand on Ruby's cheek. "Once he breaks the final seal for us, Lucifer's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways you can't even imagine.:

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes. She pictured herself bathing in the blood of humans while her kind exterminated every last one of them, with Lucifer to lead them all.

What a paradise.

* * *

Geez, I think I have too much fun writing for the demons. Ya'll know I never take too long to update, so Sammy torture is on the way! Oh gosh, what am I? By the way, yes Lilith said the same thing to Ruby that Ruby had told Sam when he opened the gate. Hey, maybe Ruby heard it from somewhere. ;)


	2. If I Don't Wake Up Dead

That horrifying moment when your Supernatural hating family says they're going to read your fanfiction. Yeah, how about no? By the way, since Sam can't really do much talking at the beginning, (you'll see why shortly) his thoughts are in italics.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned to Sam. When his senses finally came back to him, he almost wished they hadn't. His whole body was sore, and he could feel a swelling bruise forming on his head, with a few others scattered throughout his body.

They weren't the only new thing he felt. Some kind of cloth was jammed in his mouth, and wrapped around his head.

"_A bandana? Seriously? And why can't I see? Oh great, I'm blindfolded too aren't I?"_

He groaned as he tried to loosen the fabric from his face.

"Ooh, he's waking up!" A voice from above him said.

"_Above? Wait, am I on the floor?" _He heard a deep thrumming beneath his head, and there was an abrupt stop of motion, and he rolled forward into the bottom of the seats. "_Okay, so… I'm in a car? Fantastic."_

"Sorry about the gag," The voice said in a mock apologetic tone. Why was it so familiar? "Can't have you trying to scream out an exorcism at me again, can we?"

"_Oh, her again." _

"And before you think about using any of your special mojo on me, you might wanna untie your hands first."

Behind the gag, Sam grumbled a muffled "Screw you."

"Go ahead and take off his blindfold." After the command, Sam now considered that they weren't alone.

"You sure bout that?" A deep male voice asked.

"Yeah. Even if he finds out where he is, not like anyone's coming for him, he's all alone."

Sam mumbled "bitch" under his breath as the fabric was ripped from his eyes, but the one on his mouth stayed. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

He finally got a good look at his surroundings. As he suspected, he was on the floor of a car at the feet of two muscular demons. The female sat at the wheel with a third medium sized man in the passenger seat. Sam then glanced down to his feet.

"_Okay, not tied. There's my opening."_

He quickly swung his legs out and was satisfied to feel them make contact with one of the demons faces. He attempted to lash out at the driver, but one of the other demons sharply kicked his ribs.

It delivered another sharp kick to Sam's chest and Sam rolled over on his stomach to try and ride out the pain. The demon grabbed the hair at the back of Sam's head and proceeded to smash it several times against the floor.

Sam's grunts were lost behind the gag as his already damaged head was repeatedly slammed on to the hard floor.

The demon stopped its assault to Sam's head, but didn't release him from his grip and lifted Sam's head up to meet his gaze.

"Try that again, and I'll make sure you choke on your own blood while you beg for me to finally kill you."

He released his grip and Sam's head fell to the floor. Even though none of the demons could see it, Sam rolled his eyes at the demon's warning.

"_Like you don't plan on doing that anyway."_

After a while, the car jerked to a stop and Sam lurched forward into the seats again. The two demons who sat above him grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the car. As pointless as it seemed, Sam still tried to wrench out of their grip. He received a blow to the back of his head for his trouble. As his struggles died down, he noticed that he was being drug into an old barn.

"_Seriously, how many abandoned barns can there possible be? And why can bad guys never torture you in a nice hotel? Man, without Dean around, I'm really starting to sound like him."_

His eyes caught sight of a lone metal table in the centre of the room. Next to it was a small table covered by a blue cloth. Sam really didn't want to find out what lied beneath, and he fought against the demon's hold on him.

Despite his thrashing they secured him to the table with his wrists fastened above his head. Sam tested the bonds, which to no surprise, had no give.

The female demon, followed by about six more, entered the room.

"Sam Winchester, meet my friends. I'm Chrystabel, by the way. I thought I'd be decent enough to tell you the name of the demon who's going to kill you."

Sam continued glaring at her, completely unfazed by her words. Demons have been threatening to kill him since he was seven, why should he be scared now?

"Now," Chrystabel continued as she tugged on the back of the bandana, and forced Sam's head back. "I'm gonna take this off. Before you get any ideas about exorcising us, remember where we'd be going, and exactly who we might run into on the way down. And we'll be pretty pissed, if you get my drift."

She grinned at the horror in Sam's eyes as he realized what she meant. Chrystabel pulled the tarp off the table revealing several knives and other metal tools beneath.

"_Not surprising, but still not very comforting." _

She picked up a medium sized knife and, not very carefully, cut the gag from Sam's mouth. Sam stayed quiet and she nodded in satisfaction at Sam's silence.

"Good boy." She praised mockingly as she toyed with his hair.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam spat while he wrenched away from her wandering hands.

"Oh, just getting in Lilith's good graces. Almost like a competition to see which one of us can get to finish off little Sammy Winchester first." She gently traced the knife over his face, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him shudder slightly. "Guess who won?"

"What about all your buddies?"

"Oh, they're just here to make your stay a little more pleasant."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, well don't get them too excited. You haven't won anything yet."

"Aw, you still thinking you're gonna get outta this? That's cute, Sammy, but no one's coming for you, ya know. Dean's dead, which would be your fault by the way."

Sam thrashed against his bonds as he tried to get free and attack. He didn't care that she was just trying to make him mad, he just wanted to rip her to shreds.

"You pushed that little hillbilly friend of yours away," She went on ignoring Sam's struggling. "And no way that Ruby skank is gonna find you, not while we've got this."

Chrystabel pulled out a cloth with some kind of star shape with all sorts of crossed lines and zig-zags appearing to be randomly placed throughout the image. Sam cocked his head at it. He'd never seen anything like it before. If something that simple could keep demons away, why didn't he know about it?"

"Like it? Yeah, it's pretty neat isn't it? For the record, it's not the cloth that's gonna hide you. That serves as more of a template. The symbol itself is gonna be what hides you. Once it's on you, no way that bitch is gonna find us."

Sam took a moment to process what she said, and then it dawned on him when she brought the knife to his chest.

He snapped his eyes tight as she tore his short open, and he took deep measured breaths in anticipation of the pain.

Sam didn't have to wait long as the blade began to slice into him with agonizing precision. His chest rose up and down in heavy gasps while he tried not to scream.

"Ya know, holding back won't do you much good. It still hurts just as much. Ya starting to get why Ruby didn't tell you about this method of hiding from us? It tends to get kinda messy."

With as much anger as he could muster, Sam threw a glare up at her as she continued carving the logo into his chest, which was now steadily dripping with his blood. She gently patted his face and chuckled as he turned away from her.

Chrystabel harshly shoved the knife in deeper. Not prepared for the sudden pain, Sam let out a short agonized shout. Chrystabel sighed deeply and closed her eyes at the sound.

"See, it's reasons like that why I took the gag out. You just sound so beautiful when you scream."

Sam pushed the air from his mouth in a small grunt. "Bite me."

The demon lifted Sam's head up and looked into his fierce eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," Chrystabel cooed, "We're gonna do so much more than that."

* * *

Meant to update sooner, but I was at a friend's house all day. Even while I was typing it out (after the hand written copy was finished) my ADD got the better of me, and I spent like an hour looking at pictures of Facebook, so sorry for the delay. Anywhoozels, basically just Tortured!Sam for this and future chapters. Not sure how many I plan on having. I can only stretch out hurting Sam for so long, so probably not gonna have too many chapters. I may or may not include some Demonpowered!Sam later. Guess you'll just have to wait and see :p. Don't feel out of the loop, I still don't know what's coming up either.


	3. This is the Road to Ruin

This isn't exactly an author's note, more of angry rant. I was reading a (very multi-chaptered) story, and at the beginning of one the author's notes it says "So, I'm not getting as many reviews as I like, so if you want me to continue I'll need more reviews or I'm not finishing this story." Who does that? That's not what this website is about. We're supposed to write for the entertainment of our readers, and if they feel compelled to review, than great! But don't force the issue onto them. People read because they like your story, you shouldn't try to make them tell you that they like it! The fact that they read should be enough for you. Sorry, just had to get that out, anyway, here's chapter three. It gets vaguely violent, so be warned. (Not too graphic… I hope not, anyway)

* * *

Chrystabel _finally _put the knife back on the tray. Drops of blood ran off it and dripped steadily onto some of the other various tools. Sam chest also had red liquid seeping from the engraving Chrystabel had carved into him. It wasn't very big, it was only about six inches long and wide.

Sam had prided himself in having only screamed once. It seemed to make Chrystabel mad when he wouldn't give a reaction. It was pretty much the only thing he could do. If this really was it for him, he would spend every last second in defiance.

"_No! I'm gonna get outta this. I've gotta kill Lilith first. This can't be it."_

His thoughts switched to a ray of panic when one of the other demons reentered the room with a long metal instrument. Upon closer inspection, Sam could see that the end of it was glowing red.

"_That can't be good."_

"Ah, you brought it!" Chrystabel cheered as she saw the demon enter with the metal poker. She turned her attention back to Sam. "You don't mind if I have a little chat with my friend here, do you?" She asked not really expecting an answer. Sam knew she didn't plan on him responding, but he did anyway.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm a little tied up right now."

She sneered at his snide remark and met the other demon at the door. Besides those two demons, Sam was alone. The others left, he guessed, due to his lack of a reaction. Where's the fun in torture when they won't even react?

"_Maybe I can bore them into leaving me alone."_

He lifted his head as far as he could. Chrystabel was talking inaudibly with the larger demon. He was fairly fat and had a buzz cut. He reminded Sam of a gym teacher that had really let himself go.

Chrystabel stopped talking, and the man grinned eagerly.

"_That's definitely a bad sign."_

Chrystabel approached Sam, with the other demon following close behind.

"Now, Sam," she said sweetly, "I'm gonna let Marzel here have some fun with you. Can't keep you all to myself."

Sam rolled his eyes. "How generous of you."

She giggled and gave Marzel a quick kiss on the cheek and left to two of them alone. Marzel looked down to Sam, and looked like a wolf preparing to leap out from the shadows. His eyes focused on the metal stick and he toyed with it casually.

"So, Sam," He brought his gaze back to Sam. "Chrystabel tells me you won't scream."

Without warning he shoved the tip of the poker into Sam's abdomen. A pained gasp came from Sam as it not only pierced his skin, but burned the inside of him as well. Marzel harshly twisted the tool and swiftly yanked it out.

The demon then poised it over Sam's face, right above his eyes. Sam could feel the heat radiating from it, and he heard his blood sizzling at the end. A small drop fell onto his face. He twitched at the sensation as memories of Jess pinned to the ceiling and blood falling on him started flooding his head. Marzel's voice snapped him back.

"Let's see if I can change that."

Marzel lowered the weapon to the still bleeding chest wound Chrystabel had given Sam. He traced the hot end of the poker against Sam's cuts. Sam's frantic gasps were drowned out by the crackling of his skin. Sam felt his back arch at the pain, which only caused the poker to be pressed further against him.

Beads of sweat started forming on Sam's forehead as he kept on holding back his cries. Short whimpers fought their way through, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"_Just don't scream, don't scream. Oh, God! It hurts, just stop it, please! Maybe if I scream, they'll stop. No! Don't scream, don't scream."_

Almost as if Marzel had heard his thoughts, he pushed the tip of the tool through Sam's wounds eliciting a low groan from Sam.

As much as Sam fought, Marzel just seemed to push harder against his flesh. His gasps became frantic and heavy. At the end of one of his pants, one word slipped through.

"Dean…"

Marzel laughed so hard that his whole body shook with the sound. Gratefully, he pulled the poker away from Sam's chest.

"Oh, Sammy," Marzel looked into Sam's silently pleading eyes. "Dean's not coming for you. He's going through a hell of a lot worse than this, literally."

Sam's tear filled eyes gave him a fierce glare as he mentioned his brother.

"Nothing we could possibly do to you compares to what they're doing to him. Seriously, he's getting torn apart in ways you'll never understand. They're ripping to shreds as we speak. They'll keep tearing until nothing's left and at the end of the day, he'll be made whole again, just so they can start all over."

Even in his weakened state Sam managed to put up a pretty decent fight against his bonds. He didn't care how useless it was, he just wish that Marzel would shut up and get back to torturing him. It hurt less.

"I almost wish I could be there just so I could hear him beg."

Sam grit his teeth. "Dean won't. He's stronger than that." He hated how much his voice cracked as he talked.

Marzel suddenly placed the poker against Sam's hand and grinned at Sam's surprised gasp of pain.

"Don't worry. No matter how strong you may seem, in the end," he shoved the instrument under one of Sam's finger nails, and Sam let out a gut wrenching cry of pain. Marzel smiled at it. "They always beg."

"Stop… just… stop." Sam wasn't sure if he was referring to the pain, or the painful words he spoke. Marzel went on with both. He dragged the poker along Sam's arm as he continued his monologue, which he now had to shout to be heard over Sam's cries.

"We've got Hell's best torturer down there with him. Nobody lasts long with him, not even the great Dean Winchester. He'll _plead _to be taken off that rack, and once he does, he'll become one of us."

The demon considered his next words carefully and smiled as he chose what to say. "Maybe once you're down there, and believe me, that's definitely where you belong, maybe you'll run into him. I'll bet he'll be so happy to see you. Maybe he'll even be the one to torture you for sending him to Hell in the first place."

Sam had had enough. He felt his head burn in frustration and with whatever strength he had left, he shouted "SHUT UP!"

He expected Marzel to laugh at him, or just continue burning him. What he didn't expect was for Marzel to start coughing up black smoke. Sam's head didn't stop pounding and his rage didn't pass either. Without meaning to, Sam kept pushing Marzel from the man's body into the ground. Sam felt the blood pooling out of his nose. He saw the black cloud leave the body, before he finally passed out.

* * *

Geez, my paragraphs got pretty lengthy this chapter. I'm hoping not to make it a habit of only updating every other day so maybe I'll post the next one tomorrow. Sorry if I'm getting too intense with Sam's torture, but I've read worse so I hope it's not too bad. And I know Sam supposedly didn't know about what happened with Dean down in Hell. The reason I bring it up is cuz Sam would refuse to believe it until Dean tells him, which is why he never mentioned it earlier. Plus, them demons are just jerks enough to use that against him. Lastly (gosh this is getting long) sorry for any errors. I tried to post it quickly so I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed.


	4. And We're Starting at the End

Told ya'll I'd do my best to post today! It's a ridiculously busy day so I'm surprised I got this up. I almost ran out of time (concert tonight) but I powered through for you! Here's the final chapter guys!

* * *

Marzel awoke to the familiar, bone chilling screams of horror.

"No!" His shouts blended with the symphony of cries of pain and pleadings. One scream piqued his interest. It wasn't one of a broken man.

"Dean Winchester." Marzel eyed the young man hanging from the rack still glistening red from that day's injuries. "You'll never guess who sent me down here."

Dean lifted his head, and Marzel could still see a glimmer of hope in the man's eyes. That wouldn't do, no, not at all.

"G…Good for him." Looks like they didn't rip out his vocal chords today.

"Maybe for him, but not so much for you. I'm pretty upset with him right now, and I'd love to get my hands on him," He picked up a razor blade. "But I guess you'll do."

Marzel saw the fear Dean tried to hide as he taunted him with the blade. "Lucky for you though, I've got a meeting."

He strolled his way through Hell like he owned it. It was home after all. He made his way to Lilith's equivalent of an office. Whenever she wasn't upstairs wreaking havoc, this is where she would be. Being the first demon meant she could come and go as she pleased. All the other demons envied her for it.

Marzel entered and spoke up shakily. "Lilith?" Even though he would do anything for her, she still scared the crap out of him.

Lilith shot her head up with a fire roaring beneath her eyes. Even in the body of a child, she had the fury and rage of a thousand years.

"What do you want, Marzel?"

"Uh, S-Sam Winchester. I- we… had captured him but he… he sent me back here."

Lilith waited for him to continue. "And?" She prompted hastily.

"Well he… he didn't even mean to… I think. He's getting stronger."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Marzel swallowed. "He should be taken care of… Before he gets too powerful."

Lilith strode over to him and looked up at him. "So, you're telling me that because you and your friends can't take care of one little human, you want _me _to clean up your mess? Is that what you're saying?"

He began to back away. "Please, I'm sorry! We didn't know what he was capable of!"

Her face turned sweet as she reached for his hand. "It's okay, Marzel, I understand. Where is he?"

Marzel sighed with relief. "As far as I know, he's still in an old barn in Topeka, Kansas."

A loud crack echoed throughout the room after a sharp twist of Lilith's wrist. The demon crumpled lifelessly to the floor. "Thanks for the info. You get that, Ruby?"

Ruby stepped out from the shadows and glanced down at Marzel's unmoving form. "Barn, Topeka, Kansas. Should I take care of it now?"

Lilith nodded. "He can't be allowed to know the full extent of his abilities. Wouldn't want him to kill me ahead of schedule. You find him, and make sure he doesn't find out just what he can do, yet."

"How exactly?" Ruby asked.

Lilith gave her a sneaky grin. "Keep him distracted."

* * *

Did you know that demons could cause you pain just by touching you? Neither did Sam, at least, not until they showed him.

Chrystabel apparently wasn't too happy about Sam sending her little demon attack dog back to Hell.

She came in after she heard the distressing calls. Normally she wouldn't have been worried, she was expecting to hear those noises. But then she realized, it wasn't Sam making them.

The first thing she saw when she reentered the room was Marzel's body completely lifeless without a demon to occupy it anymore.

"NO!" She ran over to him and cradled him against her chest. It didn't take long for the rage to settle in. Chrystabel shot her head up at Sam, whose nose had blood trickling down his unconscious face.

"_How about a little wakeup call?"_

She raced over to Sam and threw her hand on top of his bleeding chest. After muttering a few phrases in Latin, Sam's eyes snapped open accompanied by a blood curdling scream.

Once Sam realized what was happening, he slammed his mouth shut to stop himself from screaming anymore, but there was no hope at holding back the tears that sprung from his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, she took her hand away from him. Sam took heavy breaths as the pain slowly receded. Chrystabel grabbed his chin and turned him towards her.

"That's for not screaming for me earlier. This," she put both her hands on either side of Sam's head. "Is for Marzel, you son of a bitch."

The pain was most intense in his head, but it surged throughout his entire body. His muscles switched back and forth between locking so tight that it put a strain on him, and flailing wildly. Finally, the screams came.

Chrystabel waited a while longer, relishing in Sam's broken cries. She eventually pulled her hands back, and Sam was out of energy to gasp, he barely had enough to breathe. Listening to Chrystabel was a lot easier than looking at her, but he somehow managed to do both.

"I wish we could've spent more time together, Sammy, but I know Marzel's dying to see you down there. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." She grabbed the biggest knife from the tray and turned it in her hands. "See you in Hell, Sam Winchester."

Just as she was about to plunge to blade through Sam's heart, the barn door swung open. The figure under it made Chrystabel's blood chill with hatred.

"Ruby." She spat. Chrystabel took note of the excessive amounts of blood spattering Ruby's clothes. She then concluded that almost none of it was hers. "How did you find us?"

"I'm not the only one ignoring Lilith's rules. There's more of us than you think, and they're a lot closer than you think too."

Chrystabel shrieked and charged towards Ruby. "None of them would betray me! They're all loyal, unlike you, you little-" She was cut off as a sudden sting and warmth in her stomach made its presence known.

Chrystabel looked down at the knife newly embedded in her abdomen. She hadn't even seen Ruby throw it at her. Chrystabel fell to her knees as she felt the blood rising in her throat.

Ruby casually walked over to her and gripped the hilt of her very special knife. "By the way," Ruby twisted it and Chrystabel's face sparked orange and she dropped to the floor. "Your buddies dropped this."

* * *

Sam hear the door crash open followed by muffled voices. One of them stopped abruptly and the sound of footsteps coming toward him made him anxious.

"_No, no! Please, not again!" _His mind screamed as someone loomed over him. The panic subsided as his focus returned and he recognized the figure above him.

"Ruby?"

She reached for the bonds that held his wrists and she eyed his chest.

"You're a mess." She stated as the bonds fell loose.

Sam groaned as he slowly brought his injured arm down. "Yeah, common side effect of being tortured."

Ruby didn't laugh. She just took note of his other injuries and asked, "They do anything else?"

Sam scoffed. "Besides all this and shooting fire through my brain, no. Since when can demons even do that?"

"Lilith gave some of her most loyal new abilities." Her eyes caught Sam's nose still caked with dried blood. "What happened there?"

He brought a hand up and rubbed away the blood. He sighed in disbelief as the recounted the events.

"I… I sent one of 'em back to hell. I… didn't even try. How did that happen? And how did you find me?"

Ruby chuckled. "Guess you really were out of it. One of them was helping me out and let me know where you were. As for you powers," She huffed out a sympathetic sigh.

"_Man, am I a good actress or what?" _She congratulated herself. "I don't know. You're getting stronger, soon you'll be able to kill Lilith." _"Too soon with the way things are headed." _"But for now, let's just get you fixed up."

She put one hand on his injured arm and the other over his chest. She recited a Latin incantation and Sam's wounds began disappearing.

Sam put a hand on his chest and rubbed the phantom pain. "Thanks." He sighed deeply. "I just… I don't understand how I did that."

"Shh." Ruby hushed as she stroked his face and tucked his hair behind his ear. "You can forget about it now." She slowly pressed her lips against his. She inwardly smiled as she felt him surrender to the kiss and press himself further against her.

"_That's it, Sammy. Forget _all _about it."_

* * *

I didn't originally plan on have Dean in this at all, but that one little scene just kept gnawing at my brain, and I finally let it out. Plus, it's another excuse to write some more creepy demons. Gosh, I'm weird… Again, I posted this pretty quickly so sorry for any mistakes. I'll edit them again when I'm in less of a hurry. Hope this helped kill some time before tonight's episode. Carry on my wayward sons!


End file.
